Kartu
by kanasvetlana
Summary: Kartu jadi masalah. Gue juga gak ngerti kenapa bisa gitu, pokoknya problem banget. Fic pertama di fandom DR Indonesia. Sho-Ai. Bahasa gue-lo. Salam kenal! Rate T karena... isinya.


Disclaimer : Dangan Ronpa milik Spike Chunsoft (pokoknya bukan punya saya)

Summary

_Kartu jadi masalah._

A/N

_Awalnya si _Author _cuma iseng membayangkan bagaimana jadinya seluruh siswa Sekolah Puncak Harapan dan Akademi Keputusasaan (?) berdialog dalam Bahasa yang kita gunakan sehari-hari. Sama sekali tidak ada niat menjelek-jelekkan bahasa sendiri! _OOC, _nggak nyambung, garing, nista. Tidak suka tolong jangan baca dan bagi yang masih kepo lalu kecewa… jangan bakar saya. Lestarikan Bahasa Indonesia!_

Selamat Membaca!

-Sudut Pandang Oowada Mondo-

Hari ini cerah sebelum gue nyariin Ishimaru yang mendadak ilang pas bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Pada jam pelajaran terakhir di kelas kita emang gak ada guru yang (berani) masuk, jadinya kosong. Cuman gak biasanya si Ishimaru langsung cabut. Padahal dia duduk di samping gue dan gak ada lima menit gue keluar kelas buat ke WC. Gue samperin Chihiro yang bangkunya di deket pintu dan paling depan.

"Liat Ishimaru nggak?"

"Eh? Aku nggak tau… bukannya tadi dia mojok di sana sama buku fisika gara-gara ngambek…?" Chihiro nunjuk bangku kosong di sudut kelas.

"Ishimaru bisa ngambek?"

Chihiro ngangkat bahu, "Dia tersinggung abis pas dikacangin ama anak-anak G-Co yang gak mau berhenti maen kuda tomplok* di kelas. Katanya mereka berisik, dia gak bisa konsen belajar. Pindah deh ke pojokan."

G-Co (Greget Community) adalah sekumpulan anak cowok gaul yang selalu jadi musuh bebuyutan Ishimaru. Biasanya kalo udah berkonflik ria, bakal ada perang besar… kayaknya dia beneran ngambek nih.

"Tapi kok gak ada?"

"Gatau ya aku salah liat atau enggak," Chihiro mengingat-ingat, "kayaknya tadi dia beneran cabut bareng Leon pas Mondo keluar."

Gue kaget, "Cabut?!"

Chihiro ngangguk yakin, "Iya, soalnya mereka bawa tas."

_Well_, nggak nyangka bakal kayak gini sih, tapi mendadak gue jadi kesel saat nama si kepala oren itu disebut. Tanpa bilang makasih, gue lenyap dari depan Chihiro keluar kelas (tentunya setelah gue ngambil tas). Koridor rame. Apa karena hari ini hari Jumat ya, jadi pada mau buru-buru nginep di rental PS ato warnet sampe besok pagi?

Gue jalan cepet-cepet. Kalo terdesak ya gue tabrak sampe minggir. Yah –ada yang ketabrak gue dan untungnya dia kagak jatoh.

Bukannya minta maaf, gue malah nyerang duluan, "Jalan liat-liat dong!"

"Wah, Bos Mondo," yang gua tabrak malah ketakutan (padahal gue yang salah), "_peace _Bro, _peeeace_! Ane ngerasa _déjà vu _terus gak sengaja bengong. Nabrak ente deh. _Sorry _banget."

Oh, si Hagakure.

"Minta maapnya ntar aja, gue ada urusan," kata gue langsung, "liat Kiyota –hmm– Ishimaru nggak?"

"Ente kepo soal Ishimaru…" dia tiba-tiba ngobok-ngobok tas ranselnya, "…mari cek 'bokris."

"GAK USAH PAKE BOLA KRISTAL, GUA CUMA NANYA DIA DI MANA!"

"A –ampun Bos!" Dia langsung pucet dan gerak cepet nutup risleting tasnya lagi, "Seinget ane, dia tadi bareng Leon jalan keluar, pulang… seinget ane mereka kayak ngomongin kartu bagus ato apa gitu."

"Kartu?" Gue penasaran, "Dia bareng siapa, Leon ato Celes sih?"

"Leon kok, suer… mending ente kejar deh, kalo lagi untung ntar ketemu."

Kali ini gue lari di koridor. Kesel, heran, sama bingung jadi satu. Ngapain Leon ngomongin kartu bareng Ishimaru? Apa dia modus doing nih? Jangan-jangan ngajarin maen poker, kyukyu, capsa, maen bohong…

Anjrit, batin gue kesel sambil ngibrit. Kemungkinan besar Leon mau ngerubah Kiyotaka gue yang polos jadi bandar judi kayak Celes –ato seenggaknya, jadi _punk rock_ jalanan kayak dia! Sialan! Bahkan gue aja yang (ngerasa) deket sama dia gak pernah ngajarin dia yang macem-macem –nonton _ecchi _aja gak pernah gue ajak!

Daripada bikin prasangka yang aneh-aneh, mending gue cari Leon sekarang. Huh! Harusnya dia gampang dicari –siapa sih di sekolah ini yang ngecat rambut warna oren mencolok mata dan pake celana item super sempit khas The Akangchuters (band keren dengan personil berkaki mirip lidi).

Gue ketemu sama cewek yang rambutnya dikasih _streak _biru, abu-abu, dan ungu. Kayaknya dia sebangsa sama Leon. Tanya ah, toh dia adek kelas.

"Hei, lo! Yang pake baju putih!"

Kira-kira ada sepuluh lebih orang di koridor itu yang langsung melototin gue –dan mereka semua pake baju putih. Mampus –ada kakak kelas juga lagi. Gue selo (_slow_) aja ngelewatin mereka semua dan nyamperin sendiri si cewek.

"Woy."

Anak itu langsung menyapa gue dengan _rapp _riang, "Yahuu! _What's up_, Kakak Macho? Whatsappan yuk!"

Gue menjauh dikit dari cewek itu, "Gue… gak punya Whatsapp."

"Whatsapp! Hap! Hap! Tangkap! Tangkap!" Dia ngikutin gerakan iklan yang ada kiper gendut nangkep bola sebelum ngelantur lagi, "Ada apa Kakak kepada Ibuki menghadap?"

"Lo pasti kenal sama Ishimaru Kiyotaka, 'kan? Liat gak dia ke mana?"

Jari telunjuk anak itu ngacung semangat, "Ki –Ki –Kiyotaka, yo! Kakak Lencana Kinclong, _isn't he_? Seragam putih, _isn't it_? _Boots _item keren, _aren't they_?"

"Iya iya apa kata lo deh," gue bersabar karena dia cewek dan tau di mana si 'Kakak Lencana Kinclong' berada.

"Ah, ya!"

"Lo tau?"

"Yaa, tidak salah lagi!"

"Lo liat?"

"Ibuki manggil dia Kak _Icy, Icy-_Taka…"

"Hah –Aisi? Di mana sih dia?"

Tiba-tiba keluar busa dari mulut cewek bernama Ibuki itu pas dia histeris sendiri.

"GAK –GAK –GAK KUAT! GAK –GAK –GAK KUAT! IBUKI GAK KUAT SAMA DE-TEN-SI-NYA!"

"EH!" Gue _shock _pas dia mulai nge-_scream _sambil garuk tembok koridor pake sepuluh kuku tangannya, "Gue cuma mau nanya –"

Gue gak akan pernah mau ceritain kejadian Ibuki tadi sama siapa pun. Malu banget. Semua anak ngelewatin Ibuki yang konser tunggal dadakan dan gue yang langsung kabur dari TKP. Gue liat mereka pada ngelemparin gue dan Ibuki koin –emang topeng monyet?! Padahal mungkin kalo gue coba nenangin si Ibuki itu dengan bling kalo Ishimaru lagi gak ada di sekolah, dia bisa tenang.

Sekejam itukah Ishimaru kalo berurusan dengan aturan dan detensi…? Gak kebayang deh sama gue. Rasanya nggak mungkin gue bisa ngeliat Ishimaru pake kostum algojo (ato seenggaknya baju berbahan _latex _yang dipake Hard Gay** ato cewek-cewek _dominatrix_) sambil bawa cambuk. Perasaan gue juga gak setakut itu pas Ishimaru cuman bisa nontonin gue ngepel seluruh kantin penuh muntahan pasca _food fight_ antar tim sukses calon ketua OSIS sendirian.

Gue tau kok, dia kayak gitu karena tuntutan kerjaan... dan dia emang kayak gitu orangnya.

Gak disangka, gue udah deket banget sama pintu keluar gedung sekolah. Pintu itu gue buka dengan buru-buru. Di taman sekolah yang tak jauh dari pintu masuk, Leon ada di sana. Perasaan kesel gue gak bisa ditahan lagi, gue langsung narik kerah baju dia dan ngamuk.

"Lo ngapa-ngapain Ishimaru, 'kan?!"

"Gak ngapa-ngapain kok! Eh, jangan sewot gitu napa –gua cuma bantu dia pilih kartu yang bagus buat –"

_KRETEKKRETEKKRETEK._

Tenang. Itu bukan suara leher Leon yang gue ancurin sampe jadi _puzzle_. Itu suara jari-jari gue yang gatel setelah ngelempar dia sampe jatoh ke trotoar sekolah.

"Berani banget lo. Gue aja gak pernah ngajakin dia ngerokok, minum, apalagi naek motor kebut-kebutan! Ke mana dia sekarang, hah?! KE MANA?!"

Leon berdiri lagi dengan tampang kesel (sekaligus ngeri), "Dia… dia naik bus ke arah _shopping center _yang di sono," jarinya nunjuk ke suatu arah, "busnya jarang lewat –tapi lo bisa ke sono naek motor. Mungkin dia juga be –belum jalan…"

Puas ngomel, gue cabut dari depan Leon. Dia juga pastinya gak mau cari masalah sama gue, makanya dia nurut kayak tadi. Biasanya 'kan nyolotin abis minta dibacok.

Gue lari lagi ke parkiran motor. Gak sampe semenit, motor gue udah siap nganter gue cabut dari sekolah. Gerbang depan rame! Gue ngegas kenceng-kenceng biar orang pada gak ngalangin. Motor gede gue ternyata bener-bener menarik perhatian guru karena bikin murid di depan gerbang sekolah bubar semua. Sampe kerumunannya abis, akhirnya gue ngeliat Ishimaru berdiri di trotoar. Hanya, gue gak beruntung –dia gak denger gua manggil dan langsung naek bus langka yang parkir manis di depan dia.

"Ishimaru!" Gue kejar bus sial itu. Dari sini gue bisa liat sosok berseragam putih berdiri di antara desakan penumpang lain, lencana keemasannya berkilau kena cahaya. Dia gak sekalipun noleh ke gue.

Tadinya gue mau nyetir motor gue biar bisa sebelahan sama busnya, tapi setelah gue pikir-pikir… sebaiknya dia gak tau kalo gue ngikutin. Gue kurangin kecepatan motor gue sampe gue berjarak cuma tiga meter dari bus. Agak susah juga, ternyata. Gue mesti ngebut biar misi gue gak dirusak sama lampu merah. Dan gue mesti berhenti mendadak setiap ada penumpang turun.

Ishimaru sendiri turun di halte deket _shopping center. _Dari jauh, dia keliatan bingung sambil ngeliatin _mall _sekitarnya. Gue tau! Dia pasti mikir, 'Oh jadi ini toh yang namanya _mall_."

Kalo gue bawa dia ke _basecamp _Berlian Perkasa (geng motor gue versi kamus si _author_), pasti Ishimaru bakal lebih kaget lagi.

Setelah markir motor di tempat yang PW, segera gue ngejar dia. Masih jaga jarak, tapi. Keadaan _mall _ini kayaknya nggak berkenan di hati dia, soalnya dia berkali-kali melototin sampah tergeletak di lantai _mall _atau anak alay yang pake seragam dan ngerokok.

Dia ngobrol sama satpam. Nanya arah, kali ya? Lima menit kemudian dia ninggalin satpam dan jalan lagi. Dia ngelewatin escalator begitu aja. Langkahnya ngejauhin pertokoan dan semakin gue ikutin dia, semakin sepi kawasan yang gue lewatin.

Astaga, ternyata dia mau ke toilet cowok. Pengen gue susul –eh– maksud gue, biar ntar gue kagetin pas dia keluar dari toilet. Hahaha. Gue berdiri di samping pintu toilet, nunggu dia keluar.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, pintu WC terbuka. Belum gue kagetin, cowok berkemeja putih itu ngejerit duluan ngeliat gue. Rambutnya langsung putih semua –dan teriakan dia bikin gue ngelakuin hal yang gak jauh beda.

"DEMI TU –HAAAN!"

"WANJRIT!" Gue tersentak, "Lo ngapain kaget, setan?!"

"Lho –Oowada Mondo– justru Anda yang mengagetkan saya!"

Gue ngerasa kalo orang-orang pada batal masuk toilet gegara kita berdua kayak mau berantem. Gue tarik tangan Ishimaru dan maksa dia cabut bareng. Pas kita ngelewatin kawasan sepi itu, barulah gue ngomong lagi.

"Kenapa?" Gue ketemu mata sama dia, "Gak suka gue pegangin ya?"

"Ap –bukan begitu," dia berhenti jalan, nunduk, dan (mau gak mau) gue lepas tangannya, "bagaimana Anda tahu saya pergi ke sini?"

"Itu nggak penting –berapa kali gue bilang, kalo ngobrol sama gua gak usah pake 'saya-anda'," sergah gue, "lo ngapain sih ke sini sendirian? 'Kan bisa ngajak gue. Gue denger lo mau beli kartu –buat apaan?! Denger ya, lo nggak perlu –"

"Saya memang hendak beli kartu –maaf, penggunaan 'saya-anda' itu sudah terlampau jadi kebiasaan– tetapi Mondo –"

Gue potong kalimatnya dengan ngomong terus, " –ngelakuin itu kalo mau sekeren temen-temen geng motor gue! Lagian ngapain sih jauh-jauh ke sini, kenapa gak minta tolong gue?! Seneng banget sih bikin panik orang! Ngapain sih lo?!"

"Mondo, Anda… mengkhawatirkan saya?"

Astaga, dia tau. Gue gak mau dia tau! Buru-buru gue ngatur jarak dari dia. Entahlah, kayaknya sekolah membuat gue sarap. Sejak sang _hall monitor _negur gue pas gue ngebut di koridor buat ngeborong Monomono Cola gratis, gue langsung kepo abis soal dia. Awalnya gue emang kesel. Seumur hidup baru kali ini gue ditegur dan dihadang begitu, bahkan polisi aja keburu jiper sebelum nilang gue. Siapa dia, coba?

Sialnya, semakin lama gue nge-_stalk _dia, makin lama gue ngerasa kalo dia OK. Gue bahkan nyimpen foto dia yang lagi bahagia banget karena kelasnya menang _classmeeting _futsal (sebetulnya gue beli dari anak cewek klub fotografi yang rambutnya bob merah). Perasaan benci gue pas dia ngasih slip detensi itu mendadak bikin gue tersenyum lebar (baca : nyengir pedopil) saat dia bareng sama gue di kelas khusus ujian remedial. Ya, dia ngawasin gue... dan muka sangarnya itu malah memaksa gue menerima kenyataan bahwa gue suka sama cowok.

_So what _gitu loh, lagian homo bukan berarti banci. Eeeew. Jijay cyiin.

….gue becanda kok nyebut tiga kata terakhirnya. Awas lo –gua tonjok kalo lo anggap gue serius!

"Oowada, Anda baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tangan Ishimaru ngecek suhu leher dan dahi gue sebelum nepuk-nepuk pipi gue yang kanan.

Lelah.

Rasanya ada Morley Bearvidson nabrak gue dengan gaya potensial tak terhingga sehingga menghasilkan impuls momentum yang sekuat kereta tabrakan. Ngaco? Bodo ah. Nyesek parah mendadak –dia manis bangeeet! Emang semua ekspresinya itu selalu terlampau jujur, tapi justru itu yang bikin gue makin suka –gimana nih, gimana gue harus bersikap?!

Ketika gue sadar dari kebingungan gue, tangan gue udah megang tangan dia yang di pipi gue –dan gue mencium bibirnya. Gue dan dia sama-sama kaget –kerasa banget. Eh woy –gue bahkan nahan tangan dia yang satu lagi ke tembok sampe nggak bisa ngelawan.

ANJRIT –GUA NGAPAIN?!

Pas gue sadar akan ketololan gue, langsung deh tuh gue keder sendiri, "Ishimaru –_sorry, sorry _ banget! Gue tadi –ADUHHH GOBLOK BANGET GUE– gue ngga tau tadi gue ngapain, sumpah, gue gak ada maksud buat –"

"Apa –em, Bro– jangan teriak-teriak begitu –"

"AWAAWAAA MAAF, AMPUN –GUE SALAH– "

Masalahnya adalah setiap kali gue _nervous, _gue akan teriak. Gue nggak kuat natap Ishimaru, gak –gak –gak kuat! Gue gak kuat –lho kenapa gue jadi nyanyiii?!

Omong-omong, sambel padang Mbak Monomi yang semerah arang dibakar gak bisa nyaingin wajah Ishimaru. Mampus gueee! Gak pernah ada sejarah yang mencatat ada _leader _geng motor merawanin bibir _hall monitor _(gue berani taruhan itu pasti _first kiss _dia). Ciuman pertama tuh berharga banget _men_ –kecuali kalo lo dicium metromini!

"Anda…" dan rambut hitam Ishimaru berubah jadi uban, "…me –melakukan itu padaku di tempat umum, B –Bro –"

"IYA GUE TAU _–YOU DON'T SAY _DAH KALO ITU," gue masih gugup dan gak bisa ngontrol suara, "mau gimana lagi?! Gue –hm– GUE PANIK, OKE? Lo ngapain sih gaul sama Leon, mau beli barang aneh juga lagi ke sini –KENAPA GAK NGAJAK GUA? 'Kan lo bisa –LO 'KAN BISA –kenapa coba… lo tuh bisa ngajak gue. "

Entah itu fatamorgana ato bukan, gue liat dia sempet senyum, tipis… tipis dan samar banget.

"Sa –saya hanya… ingin menghubungi Anda," katanya pelan, "lebih… dekat dengan Anda."

Oookey… terus, masalah buat gue?

"…karena saya… menyukai –"

Dia berhenti ngomong mendadak –entah dia beneran berhenti ngomong, ato dia ngomong dengan suara infrasonik… suka ya? Suka apaan, gue?! Kiyotaka ngebales perasaan gue?! Saking kagetnya, lagi-lagi gue gak tau mau kasih respon kayak apa (jangan ciuman lagi ah). Hahaha, GR banget ya gue, berasa dia beneran kecantol sama gue!

"HOI –itu nanti dulu," dengan tololnya gue ngerusak momen manis yang gue tunggu-tunggu (mumpung mulai ilang _nervous_-nya), "masalah kita belum beres. Kalo lo mau lebih deket sama gue, ngapain ke sini segala? Ngehubungin gue? Gak usah repot-repot beli BB deh, gue bukan BB-_user_."

"Sa –saya memang baru menjual _pager _saya demi menambah uang tabungan saya untuk membeli ponsel beberapa hari lalu," kali ini dia melirik ke kiri bawah malu-malu, "hanya sekarang, kar –"

Gue kembali ngomel, "JADI LO BENER BELI KARTU GAPLE?!"

Dia ketawa. Bukan ketawa jahat ala _chuunibyou _pucet bersyal ungu yang suka patroli di deket kandang monyet dan biawak piaraan sekolah gue, tapi. Juga bukan ketawanya Junko yang bisa bikin para monyet itu histeris putus asa.

"Anda pikir saya beli kartu itu, Mondo?" Dia senyum, "Saya hanya mencari kartu perdana yang cocok untuk ponsel baru saya… agar saya bisa sering menghubungi Anda dengan Whatsapp. Tarifnya murah kalau kartunya tepat, 'kan."

Ah iya, Ishimaru bukan orang kaya dan juga bukan wotajir***.

"Gue gak punya Whatsapp," jawab gue (cemberut).

"Line?"

"Gak punya."

"We Chat?"

"Gak ada."

"KakaoTalk?"

"Apaan tuh?"

"…yaudah deh, SMS juga gak apa-apa."

"Tapi jangan sekarang ya," kata gue malu berat, "lagi gak ada pulsa."

Ada keheningan sekejap, "…ha -HP kamu jual aja deh."

Gue ketawa denger respon Ishimaru. Dan kemudian gue baru sadar –YOIII! Dia manggil gue pake 'kamu', bukan 'anda'! Ntar gue minjem duit Bang Daiya dulu deh buat beli pulsa!

Kartu, Selesai.

Keterangan

*Kuda tomplok : permainan yang popular di kalangan cowok-cowok sekola si Author (mungkin juga di sekolah pembaca). Pokoknya terdiri dari dua tim (ada yang loncat dan ada yang saling bungkuk berbaris untuk diloncati lalu diduduki oleh tim yang meloncat) , seru (?), cocok dimainkan di kelas, dan berakhir dengan adegan tindih-tindihan atau celana robek (maaf, saya agak susah buat jelasin aturannya -_-).

**Hard Gay : nama panggung seorang pegulat Jepang yang sekarang suka muncul jadi pelawak (coba cek Youtube).

***wotajir : gabungan dari kata _wota _dan _tajir_. Maksudnya wota (agak mirip sama otaku) yang banyak duitnya.


End file.
